


Something To Hold On To

by mystiri1



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Play, Fisting, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Weiß Side B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ken gets injured, Aya wants to make sure he has something - or someone - to hold on to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Hold On To

Usually he’s the first of them to be naked, as Aya is anal enough to fold his clothes neatly before indulging in sex, and Chloe the clothes-horse is worse, but not tonight. Tonight nervousness has him hesitating, fingers clumsy with fastenings, so that Chloe turns to find him still fumbling with the waistband of his pants. The fact that a naked, aroused Chloe is also really distracting doesn’t help at all.

“Would you like a hand with those?” Chloe purrs, his accent turning the English words into something unbearably exotic. But then, that’s Chloe all over.

He doesn’t wait for Ken’s agreement, but steps close, moving his hands to the front of his pants, undoing them and sliding them down so that the palm of his hand grazes Ken’s dick on the way past. The boxers he’s wearing underneath follow.

Despite the temptation before him – confident, sophisticated frame in a gorgeous blond package – Ken’s dick remains stubbornly at half-mast. He can’t quite forget just what he agreed to tonight, and as much as the idea turns him on, it frightens him a little too. He’s not certain whether it’s the prospect of pain – pain he can handle, pain he’s used to – or something else.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Aya asks behind him.

He turns his head to meet sober violet eyes, warm with a concern that he never thought he’d see. Sometimes it’s hard to reconcile the Aya he first knew – cold, uncaring, completely focused on revenge – with the Aya he knows now. This Aya has a tendency to try and take care of those around him, and he wonders if he simply didn’t see it before, that possessive, protective streak. Aya-chan has moved on with her life, and is half a world away, so all that attention is lavished on his team-mates instead; the younger members in the form of a surrogate big brother, and for Ken and Chloe, something considerably more personal.

He wasn’t surprised when, shortly after joining Krypton Brand, Chloe and Aya became lovers. The way the two of them danced around each other, a tension between them that was heartbreakingly familiar, he’d known it was just a matter of time. Ken had watched his previous team break apart, and it had given him hope that this meant both Aya and Chloe would stick around for awhile. What he hadn’t expected was that the couple would expand to include him as a threesome, at Aya’s suggestion.

They’d cornered him one evening. He’d been watching a football match – a replay of a game between Man U and Arsenal – and Aya had turned the TV off while Chloe blocked the doorway with his larger frame. Ken had been full of protests, even if it was just a replay, but Aya had calmly explained that he was worried for Ken, who didn’t seem to have any real attachments here beside his beloved football teams. Then he’d made his suggestion, and for the first time in a very long time, Ken could honestly say he’d completely forgotten about football.

The whole conversation had a surreal element to it, but it was just like Aya to list all the reasons why they should become lovers, rather than a more physical seduction. That Aya wanted him at all, knowing just how fucked up he could get, what a mess he’d been in the past, was a balm to Ken’s insecurities. He’d not taken all that much persuasion, which made him think that Aya was right – he did need some sort of connection to hold on to. He had worried that Chloe had somehow been talked into this too, but the blond proved to be a very enthusiastic, hands-on kind of seducer, once he was certain Ken wasn’t going to bolt.

That connection is why they’re here tonight. “Yes, I’m sure,” he tells Aya, and means it.

He feels a little of the tension leave his body as he says the words. He is nervous, but tonight is, in a way, all about reassurance. He’d been seriously injured during a recent mission, and remembered waking up to find Aya and Chloe arguing in heated whispers. He’d kept his eyes closed, certain that this was it, he’d done something that damaged their relationship, and they were going to break up. But while they’d been arguing over him, their anger was directed elsewhere.

Aya had been afraid the injury was deliberate on Ken’s part, while Chloe had been trying to convince them both otherwise. It was a mere two days before they’d received word that Omi – no, he was Mamoru Takatori now, and that he’d taken up that name again destroyed any affection Aya might ever have had for their former teammate – was getting married. Ken had to admit, it had hurt. They’d had the news third-hand, as Mamoru certainly didn’t bother to exchange personal information with them. But like Aya, as far as Ken was concerned, the worst of Omi’s betrayals had already happened. The cheerful younger boy who’d once been his lover was gone as thoroughly as if he’d been killed, and this was just a painful reminder of that.

“I wasn’t trying to get killed,” he had assured them, and he repeats it now. “I was just distracted, and it made me careless. I have you now, both of you. And I want this.”

Aya steps forward to kiss him, while Chloe wraps his around them both, and for a moment Ken just enjoys the feeling of being so thoroughly held, so thoroughly loved. He’s panting when the kiss is broken, squirming against the two of them.

“So shall we get on with the main event, then?” Chloe asks. “I’m quite looking forward to it.”

Ken looks at him, and find the blond watching him, eyes hot with a mixture of lust and affection, a slightly lascivious smile decorating those firm lips. Tonight is Chloe’s idea, and he fleetingly wonders what it is about Aya that attracts deviant blonds. But he agreed to it – indeed, has always been willing to do anything his lovers asked of him - so he’s probably not any better.

Aya wanted to know that Ken knew how important he was to them, that he recognised the connection between them, and this was Chloe’s solution. A sexual act that was extreme, invasive and intimate, that required a high degree of trust, and that wouldn’t be forgotten. A shiver runs through Ken, and he can’t decide whether it’s nervousness or arousal. He still can’t quite believe he agreed to this, but maybe Aya’s not the only one needing reassurance.

Chloe leads him towards the bed, and lies down, tugging him until Ken is lying astride him. Ken braces his forearms on the pillows under the blond’s head as Chloe arranges his legs on either side of his thighs. This leaves Ken with his legs spread and ass exposed, his dick rubbing against Chloe’s and there’s no doubt about that the blond is already hard. Ken settles against him a bit more firmly, and bites his lip on a moan as their cocks rub together.

Chloe doesn’t bother, letting out a satisfied groan. “Yes, just like that.”

The flick of a cap sounds loudly behind them, and Ken starts to turn his head, but Chloe tugs him back for a kiss. The blond is extremely thorough, his tongue exploring every reach of Ken’s mouth, and the smaller man is unable to hold the sounds of his arousal in this time. Instead they’re swallowed down hungrily by the more demanding of his lovers. He rocks his hips helplessly, wanting more, and can feel that the hot length of Chloe’s cock is now a little slick, but he’s not sure who the wetness came from. It could be either of them; the friction is an unbearable tease as Chloe’s hands slip up to cup his ass, kneading the soft globes and tugging them apart, reminding him of the fact that nothing is inside him yet. He wants that cock inside him, filling him, and he breaks the kiss, intending to tell Chloe just that.

But Chloe looks over his shoulder, and says, “Are you sure you need to lube that far up?”

Ken is abruptly reminded of just what they are about to do, and Chloe’s words are far from reassuring, any more than Aya’s reply of, “It’s better to be safe than sorry.” He tenses, a squeak emerging from his throat as slick, wet sounds echo surprisingly loud in the room.

“No, don’t stiffen up again,” Chloe scolds. “You need to be relaxed, or this won’t work. We don’t want to hurt you.” The last sentence is completely serious, totally sincere. Ken meets the other man’s gaze and wonders how it is Chloe can make him want to melt into a happy little puddle with just a look, and it’s not even a look about sex. This is something more.

Then Chloe captures one of his hands from the pillow beside his head, and still holding eye contact, sucks a finger between his lips, tongue curling about it suggestively; suddenly it’s very much about sex again. But even as he moans, and another finger is sucked in, Chloe’s tongue flicking between them, he can’t forget that look.

“It takes a lot of trust, to do something like this,” he remembers Chloe explaining. “And while it might sound like something extremely kinky and painful, it’s not something you can reduce to just a physical act. You have to be very careful, or you can damage the person on the receiving end.” Interestingly, Chloe never really explained how he knows all of this, and that’s something he and Aya will have to pursue at some point. “But done right, it can be very pleasurable.”

When it comes right down to it, Ken believed him – does believe him, and now he’s going to experience it firsthand, so to speak. Although it’s Chloe’s suggestion, it’s Aya who will be sliding his fist inside Ken’s ass, Chloe concerned that his own hands are too big. And the part of Ken that isn’t quivering with nerves is eagerly wondering how it will feel to be that full.

He leans forward, to where Chloe is still teasing him by sucking on their entwined fingers, and adds his own mouth to the mix. He manages to claim one finger for his own, teasing it with all the skill he has learned, until finally it’s Chloe’s lips his tongue is sliding between, and they’re kissing once again.

He feels the mattress shift as Aya joins them on the bed, but he doesn’t tense again. Chloe’s hands return to his ass, tugging the cheeks apart and holding them there, a clear invitation to the redhead. Ken sucks in a breath as cold lube dribbles down the crack, and then Aya’s fingers are there: two of them, rubbing back and forth across the opening. Ken whimpers, trying to push back against them. But Chloe has a firm grip on him, and when Aya finally obliges, it’s with a single digit.

It’s excruciating torture in its own way. Ken has always enjoyed the feel of something – someone – inside him, and it’s why, of the three of them, he is the only one who has never topped. Chloe said once that he was a natural submissive, which offended Ken greatly, as he’d always been highly competitive. But when the blond qualified it with an ‘in the bedroom’, he was willing to concede the point. No point in competing there, after all. The sensation of having his ass played with is usually enough to reduce him to begging, and this is no exception. Aya’s finger, so carefully probing and spreading lubricant inside him, is just enough to make him feel even emptier.

“Please –“

“Shh,” Chloe soothes, licking at the curve of his jawline. “This shouldn’t be rushed.”

He knows – after all, it’s his ass at stake - but right now, it doesn’t seem so important. Aya curls his finger against his prostate, and presses lightly. Ken bucks, grinding against Chloe. The blond groans.

“We’ll probably have to watch that,” he says, and his voice is a little ragged. “Don’t want him moving to much at the wrong time.”

“Hn. You’ll have to hold onto him a bit firmer, I think,” is Aya’s reply.

Chloe’s response is to twine his legs firmly around Ken’s, keeping them spread wide while taking away a large part of his leverage. “I’m sure I’ll manage. Maybe we should have tied him?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Ken?”

Ken is only faintly registering the conversation taking place, and it takes two more repetitions of his name before he responds with an articulate, “Huh?” and even then it’s only because the finger stopped moving.

“You really love that, don’t you? Having something in your ass.” Ken sees no need to respond to that obvious comment. “I think you’re definitely going to enjoy yourself tonight. Put your arms behind your back, and keep them there.”

Once again, it takes a few moments for Aya’s command to sink in, and when it does, he clasps his hands behind his back immediately, hoping that it will make the redhead go back to what he was doing. He’s rewarded by two fingers this time, carefully stretching his entrance, then scissoring against his inner flesh.

It seems to take forever for two fingers to become three, and finally four, with numerous stops for more lube. Four fingers, with Aya carefully flexing and spreading them, produces a definite burn, and his anus already feels like it is stretched impossibly wide. There’s another brief withdrawal which leaves Ken feeling embarrassingly open; the wet squelch of yet more lubricant, and then the fingers are once more pressing into him, tightly folded together. It’s in just past the knuckles when Ken realises that this time it’s the whole hand.

He tenses, just for a moment, and it sends a shock of pain through him. “Ken!” Aya gasps, and he feels the hand starting to withdraw.

“No,” Ken says, the word strangled, and the fingers slide out some more before he realises that Aya has the wrong idea. He deliberately relaxes his body as he continues speaking. “Don’t stop – keep going.”

It had hurt, even before he tensed, but Ken knows that it’s the kind of hurt he can live with – the burning pain of stretched muscles, the slight heat of friction and resistance even with the slick coating of lubricant. He’d been startled, though – it seemed almost easier than it should be for Aya to slide his hand in and any doubts he’d had as to whether they really could do this have vanished. Now he wants it, badly. Any fear or nervousness has given way to hunger.

There’s a brief hesitation, then he feels the hand starts its inward slide once more. He closes his eyes for just a moment, and when he opens them, he meets Chloe’s gaze. The blond is watching him, his stare hot, and fierce. It holds him there more firmly than the tight grip on his hips, so that Ken can’t look away as Aya’s hand stretches him open, working its way deeper. Then there’s a sudden lack of resistance as the hand is all the way in and his entrance is clutching at Aya’s wrist, instead; Ken tries to arch, letting out a loud cry, and hears it echoed in a low groan from Chloe as he grinds against his cock in the process.

He drops his head to rest in the crook of Chloe’s neck, panting and gasping. He’s not the only one, either. Perched where he is, it’s impossible not to notice the ragged breathing and racing pulse of the blond beneath him. Or the hot, hard length pressed against his dick, wet with its own arousal. The knowledge that Chloe’s turned on so much by this makes it worse – or better, depending how he looks at it.

Ken feels the fingers inside him shift, as Aya slowly carefully curls them into a fist. He makes small whimpering sounds as they brush against his insides in ways he’s never felt before, before settling into a distinct, solid shape. It’s completely different from the feel of having his lovers’ cocks inside him, as even aroused flesh is more yielding than this. It’s round but not rounded, the hard bumps of knuckles pressing firmly against his inner walls. And one of them is pressing against him in just the right place, and it’s too much, too full.

Then Aya begins to move.

The fist slides in, slowly, carefully, opening him further, wider than he has ever been before. It’s agony and pleasure combined. Then back, and he can feel his flesh trying to return to what it was before, closing in behind the intruder’s withdrawal. Forward again, a bit farther, and back.

It’s hard to think anything coherent, he’s so overwhelmed by sheer sensation, but he wonders what Aya sees, how it must look to the redhead with his hand buried in Ken’s ass to the wrist, and he manages to turn his head and look over his shoulder to where his lover kneels behind him. Aya’s staring down at him – at where they’re joined - an intent expression on his face. It’s reminiscent of the look he has on a mission: complete concentration and focus. Ken whimpers and Aya glances up. The look in those violet eyes, lust, possessiveness, and something more, has nothing to do with missions and fighting. It’s the same way Chloe was looking at him as he watched him being taken. Ken feels something give way inside him, and he goes limp, all resistance fading.

“Ken? Are you alright?” Aya asks, concerned.

“Yesss,” Ken replies, the word half moan, half sigh. He wonders if there’s any way to express just what he’s feeling right now, but words escape him. “Please . . .” he manages to choke out. “More . . .”

It’s enough. Aya begins moving once again, the fist inside him settling into a rhythm. It’s a bit more vigorous than before, more confident. Each thrust rocks him against Chloe, and their cocks slide against each other, hard and slick. The body beneath his is stiff with tension as the blond tries to resist the urge to move, and some of the sounds that fill the room aren’t coming from him at all.

He hears Aya say something, but it’s meaningless to him. His world has shrunk until it consists only of the warm, solid body beneath him, and the fist inside him. He feels incredibly vulnerable, open, and totally possessed at the same time. It’s intoxicating, maddening, arousing, and finally it’s too much. There’s a warm spill of heat against his stomach, and white hot pleasure shoots up his spine to detonate behind his eyes.

He thinks he must have passed out, because when he is aware again, the first thing he registers are voices: Chloe and Aya, talking. Aya is in the process of removing his hand, withdrawing it just as carefully as he inserted it in the first place.

“ – so intense. I don’t think I believed you when you first suggested it, but that was -” Aya stops talking.

“How did it feel for you? Being inside him like that?”

Ken tries to wake up a bit more, because he really wants to know.

“He was so tight, and hot, and wet. It felt like his insides were clinging to me, and when he came I could feel all of it, every last tremor.” Only the tips of Aya’s fingers are left now, and the words make Ken’s inner muscles twitch, as if they want to hold onto him a little longer, but it doesn’t work, and they slip out.

Ken moans in protest.

“Ken?”

“Are you with us again?” Chloe asks, stroking his hair.

Ken manages a shaky nod against the blond’s neck.

“Are you alright?”

Another nod. It’s not enough – but Ken can’t find the words.

He feels empty now that Aya’s hand is gone, and Chloe’s arm around him, the hand that strokes his hair, are a reassuring touch. His ass is sore, and the air feels incredibly cool against his entrance, as if he’s still open down there. Maybe he is. The mattress shifts as Aya stands up and moves away.

“No, don’t go -” It's a whimper, and a somewhat garbled one at that. For some reason, his tongue doesn't want to work properly; it's as limp as every other muscle in his body.

“I was just going to clean up,” Aya tells him, “and get a cloth for you two, as well.”

“Cleaning up can wait,” Chloe insists. “Come here.” He pats the bed beside them, and Ken sighs with relief when Aya returns. Right now he wants both of them here, close to him. The redhead lies down beside them, hesitating before slipping his own arm around them.

‘Everybody needs something to hold on to.’ Aya told him that, back when they first became lovers, and Ken finally understands what he means, lying here with both his lovers. He feels like he’s been stripped naked, not physically, but emotionally, and has this desperate urge to cling to them, as if they might slip away from him otherwise. Right now he wants to stay like this forever, feeling safe and loved with warm arms around him.

“I’ll be more careful from now on,” he promises fervently. “But you have to be careful, too.”

Chloe’s hand hesitates in its stroking. Aya leans forward to brush his lips in a kiss.

“It’s a promise.”


End file.
